


Not So Lonely Valentine

by raivros



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, I have no clue what i wrote, Valentine's Day, jibo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raivros/pseuds/raivros
Summary: In which Minji's hope of getting off work on time is ruined by a cute little annoyance.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Not So Lonely Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please ignore some mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy this! This was my first time writing something and I quite enjoyed it. Feedbacks and comments are appreciated :)

Minji wiped down the area around the coffee machine one last time before finally throwing the dirty cloth back into the sink and relaxing back onto her makeshift seat of an empty package box that had contained the coffee beans needed for today. She had been running around non-stop making orders after orders and frankly, she deserved this little time of peace and if her boss were to see her now, he’ll probably be furious. Oh how she was so glad her boss was currently spending the time with his wife instead of loafing around and ordering employees around. 

Minji sighed as she rested her head onto the counter feeling an incoming headache at the thought of her boss. Maybe she should have just taken the day off, Valentine’s Day were always the most busiest time for coffee shops and that doesn’t exclude the one she’s currently employed at, no matter how small it may be. Then again it’s not like she was forced to work on this so-called day of love, but she can’t help but regret her decision of not staying in the comfort of her bedsheets and binge watching all those dramas she always told her friends that she’ll watch eventually.

At the sound of chairs creaking, she stood up and bid the last two customers of the day, hopefully, farewell. Seeing how it was pouring rain outside and it was so late already, she really hoped no more customers would come.

Despite Minji never having any issues with being single, but something about all these couples suddenly deciding to show up to the shop on this particular day irked her to no end. Looking up at the clock behind her, she wanted the day to come to an end already so she can head home and relax in her bed without all these stupid thoughts making her feel lonely. 

She sighed once more and with hope that no more customers would appear in the next 10 minutes before closing time, she began cleaning up the place.

Suddenly the chimes on the door went off, signaling that someone has entered the store. Minji cursed slightly under her breath and stopped in her cleaning, taking a peek at the clock. 2 minutes before closing time, why was fate being so cruel to her? She just wants to go home and relax, but no she has to attend to another customer who she can’t even turn away cause it’s not closing time yet.

Needless to say, Minji was irritated and tired out of her mind.

She sighed and placed the cloth she was using back into the sink before turning around to greet the customer who she hopes would quickly leave.

“Hello, welcome to Dream Cafe. What can I get you? We currently have a special Valentine’s drink on display right now” Minji tried her best to give the source of her annoyance a bright smile, only to be greeted by a drenched girl who’s face was covered by her hair. 

Her eyes twitched a bit at the thought of having to clean up the water puddles that were left behind by the girl. 

Said drenched girl pushed her hair back with her left hand. “How much for some hot green tea?” The girl wasn’t all that bad looking with her sharp eyes, tall nose bridge, and sharp jawlines. If Minji wasn’t tired out of her mind from working 10 hours non-stop, she would have definitely hitted on the girl regardless of the fact that she was currently working.

“That’ll be $3.50” Minji started the electric kettle to boil the water as the drenched girl grabbed out her card to pay. Minji quickly prepared the drink and handed it to the girl before her, who thanked her and headed off to sit down near the window and pulling out her phone. 

At the sight of the girl not leaving, Minji almost wanted to scream. She held back and just went back to cleaning, hoping by the time she was done, the girl would leave. 

* * *

Oh how she was so wrong. It’s 30 minutes past closing time and that damn girl was still sitting in the same spot laughing at whatever was on her phone. She had already turned off the open sign and was all ready to leave work, the only obstacle stopping her from doing so was the girl in front of her. Minji gritted her teeth, holding the back of her neck with one hand looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. 

Maybe she should just kill the girl, yeah that sounds like a good idea. She was so out of her mind that the thought of killing the girl didn’t mind her as much as it should have. She decided against it, feeling the headache from the thought of her return home being delayed even further if the police were to catch her in the act. 

Minji sighed for the umpteenth time today and decided to just talk to the girl to get her to leave so she can finally go home. With the last of her energy, she got up and went towards the laughing girl.

“Excuse me” Minji sat down across from the girl as said girl looked up from her phone.

“The shop is closed for today, so I am afraid you will have to leave” Minji added in a smile hoping to not sound rude. 

“No” Minji’s lips twitched.

“No?” 

“Yeah no, I have nowhere else to go and it’s pouring rain outside. So I rather stay here” The girl was really getting on Minji’s nerves.

“Listen here miss” Minji’s voice lost its kindness as she let her tiredness get to her, dropping her smile. The girl looked up at her due to the change in tone.

“I have been working nonstop since 8am and I would very much like to go home at the moment. All these couples coming here have been annoying enough and you refusing to leave isn’t helping either. So I would appreciate it if you could just leave, I am sure there are other coffee shops that are open that you can go to” Minji stared at the girl in front of her with a neutral face.

The girl stared back in amusement before smirking. “Well that’s not really my problem, though I do feel bad that you have been working since so early. But my answer still remains the same” 

Minji stared in disbelief at the girl before her. Oh how she wanted to reach across the table and just strangle the girl. She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to hold back her anger.

“Listen here miss annoyance” The annoyance just continued to stare in amusement. 

“I just want to go home and rest before I have to head back here tomorrow and deal with my shitty boss. And as much as I would like to just kick you out, it’ll just bring me even more headache if you were to complain to my boss. So can you just please leave, I’ll do anything” The girl smiled.

“Anything you say?” 

What’s the worst that could happen? The girl could be a psychopath for all she knows, but she really couldn’t care less, she just wants to go home so she nodded her head. 

“Then let me stay at your place” 

Minji blinked her eyes quickly with her head slightly tilted to the side staring at the girl who was beaming at her now, questioning if she heard the girl correctly. 

“I did say anything I guess…..” Minji leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

“Well?” The girl lifted up one of her eyebrows while still smiling. 

“... Yeah sure, just wait here while I put away my apron then we can go” The girl stared in interest at what Minji had just said. 

Minji must have been out of her mind to say yes to a stranger, a beautiful one at that, staying over at her place. Maybe that’s precisely why she allowed it, she wasn’t exactly in the correct state of mind. Minji sighed as she stood up to put away her apron and grab her keys while the girl stared at her every movement.

* * *

Minji opened the door to her apartment letting her guest in, if you can even call her that. She headed towards her bedroom to grab an oversized shirt, shorts, and a towel while she left the girl to look around her place. 

“The bathroom’s to the left of the bedroom. Here’s some clothes so go take a shower, so you don’t catch a cold.” Minji handed the clothes to the girl who took it in surprise.

“Aww are you worried about me?” The girl teased leaning towards Minji

“I would rather not have you stay longer just cause you got sick while in my house” Minji crossed her arms.

“We’ll see” The girl smiled before heading towards the bathroom. “Can you make me some food as well? I’m starving” The girl quickly closed the door before Minji could even respond to her.

Minji stared at the place where the girl left in disbelief. Minji rubbed her forehead with her left hand before sighing and heading to the kitchen to whip up something quick to eat. 

She couldn’t believe her luck today, working on Valentine’s Day, having to deal with couples, having a stranger in her house, and cooking for said stranger. She admits that at least she won’t be all alone by herself on this day, maybe bringing home an attractive stranger wasn’t all that terrible even if the cause of her getting home late was because of the stranger. 

Minji groaned as she saw that she only had one package of ramen left. She takes back her previous statement, bringing home the stranger was definitely a horrible idea especially if the stranger is finishing up her precious ramen stack that she somehow had forgotten to restock this morning. 

Minji cracked an egg into the boiling pot of ramen and used her spoon to scoop up some soup to taste. As she lifted up the spoon to her mouth, Minji felt arms wrapping themselves around her waist and a head resting on her left shoulder.

She stopped in her motion and stiffened up.

“Mmm smells good” The head beside her smelled at the aroma coming from the pot with a smile while opening her mouth, signaling for Minji to feed her the soup. 

“What are you doing?” Minji turned her head slightly towards her left to look at the girl.

“Hmm, smelling the food” The girl replied like it was perfectly normal for her to give a back hug to a stranger she had bribed to let her stay the night. 

“I mean why are you hugging me, we’re strangers. Why are you hugging a stranger?” Minji still fed the soup to the girl though, who accepted it happily.

“I wouldn’t say we’re strangers, more like acquaintances. Would you have invited a stranger to your place?” The girl pulled away and sat down at the table while Minji served her the ramen in the pot.

“More like you blackmailed me into letting you stay here.” Minji uttered under her breath as she sat down on the opposite side of the girl, grabbing her package of chocopie, staring at it before taking a bite out of it. 

“Did you say something?” Minji looked up from her chocopie to see the girl in front of her talking with her mouth full like a hamster. She laughed lightly at the sight.

“Shouldn’t strangers know each other’s name at least to be counted as acquaintances?” Minji grabbed a napkin from the side and reached forward to wipe at the drop of soup that was dripping down the girl’s mouth. 

“Bora. Kim Bora, that’s my name” The girl smiled widely at Minji. If Minji was less fatigued, she would have noticed a blush slightly creeping up Bora’s cheeks due to Minji’s actions.

“Nice to finally know your name, miss annoyance” Minji smiled back as she drank her water. Bora noticed that Minji had no intention to continue the conversation and reveal her name.

“Don’t I get to know your name?” 

“Nope, it’s not like we are going to see each other again” Minji looked up from her glass of water. “Plus you’re eating the last of my ramen stash and you ruined my night by making me stay overtime, so nope I’m not telling you my name” 

Bora pouted. Minji just giggled a bit at the sight. The shorter girl suddenly pushed her pot of ramen towards Minji and stood up. Minji eyed the smaller girl curious as to what she was doing. Bora smirked, walked over to Minji, and plopped down onto Minji’s lap, straddling her. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Minji was startled and unconsciously wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist to prevent the girl from falling off and possibly injuring herself. 

Bora smiled mischievously before turning around, grabbing the pot’s lid and picking up some noodles onto it. She held up the chopstick with the noodles towards Minji’s mouth with the lid underneath it, signaling for Minji to take a bite. Minji stared in bewilderment.

“Eat” Minji complied with a slight blush on her face that Bora just grinned at. She couldn’t really complain, she had been starving since she had gotten home after all and that small piece of chocopie didn’t fill her up. 

After finishing the food, Bora placed the dishes in the sink before returning back to her spot on Minji’s lap, wrapping her arms around Minji’s neck, and smiling gently at her with her head tilted. Minji smiled back and rested her head on Bora’s shoulder, sighing. Minji pulled Bora closer, inhaling her calming scent. The two stayed in that position for some time with Bora carding her fingers through Minji’s hair and humming. 

Usually, by now Minji would be in her cold bed trying to lull herself to sleep with some videos, but she much prefers her current situation now. It was comforting. As much as Minji always denied to her friends that she wasn’t lonely and that she didn’t mind being single for the rest of her life, in reality she always felt envious towards those who had someone to help them go through hard times, to cuddle them, and shower them with love. Maybe that’s why her friends always say she always seemed slightly bitter on Valentine’s Day, she was just hoping someone would do all those things with her. She just never thought that someone would turn out to be a small little stranger who had just ruined her day not long ago. Minji chuckled.

“Minji” Bora stopped in her movement.

“My names Kim Minji” Minji lifted her head and looked at Bora in the eye.

“I thought you weren’t going to tell me your name” Bora teased with a smirk.

“You earned it after feeding me food” Minji laughed, turning her eyes into crescent moons. Bora stared at Minji in admiration of just how ethereal she looked right now, hair slightly messy, voice laced lightly with sleepiness, and a smile so bright it filled Bora’s heart with joy just by looking at her. 

“They do say food is the best way to a woman’s heart.” Minji laughed even louder at the comment.

“Guess if I want to stay here longer, I’ll just have to bribe you with food” Bora stared lovingly at Minji. 

Minji shouldn’t be feeling this way towards the girl she just met not too long ago, but something about the girl just made her feel warm and content even after a tiring day at work. Guess she doesn’t mind letting Bora stay a few days or maybe even longer. Maybe she wouldn’t mind at all if Bora stayed here indefinitely, but right now she just wants to head off to sleep and let her tomorrow self deal with everything.

“Guess so” Minji smiled before standing up and leading Bora to her bedroom.


End file.
